Gydias Passion Siège Passager
by Rain Igami Production
Summary: Victor s'ennuie... et Gydias va en faire les frais... LEMON POST UM 12


**Bonjour/bonsoir ! **

**Bon, cet OS n'est pas de moi. Il est de Morgane une amie à moi (quoi m'a fait connaitre SLG, qu'Unster-le-Grand te bénisse mais pas trop quand même parce qu'Unster c'est mon mien) qui écrit des fics Harry Potter sous le sublime pseudo de Morgane-Ravenclaw, et qui un jour s'est dit : "tiens, et si j'écrivait des fic sur les youtubers ? Mais comme je suis une connasse, je vais pas les poster sur mon compte, parce qu'il faut quand même pas déconner, je vais les poster chez Rain ! (bon, en vrai elle m'appelle par mon prénom)" Et moi comme je suis une soumise, j'ai accepté. Non, en vrai ça ne me dérange absolument pas, bien au contraire ! Donc voila, on lui souhaite la bienvenue chez Rain Igami Production !**

**Cet OS est un pwp, inspiré par la fin de la saison 1 d'Unknown Movies et par les sublimes #GydiasPassionSiègePassager et #GydiasLaPute. **

**Donc voila.**

**Inthepanda (Victor) et Gydias (Tom) ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage, mais bon, c'est la vie, il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a. Evidemment, si cet OS gêne l'un ou l'autre des protagonnistes, je m'engage à le supprimer !**

**Voila, ce monologue est terminé, vous pouvez lire, maintenant.**

Victor Bonnefoy, ex-tueur psychotique, s'ennuyait. Comme prévu, il s'était fait oublier après la mort du (beau, fort et tellement sexy) Commissaire François Theurel, mais il n'était pas fait pour une vie calme et rangée. D'autant plus qu'il vivait dans une voiture. Et c'était ennuyeux. Il ne se passait rien.

_ On va au bar ? proposa-t-il à l'ex-policier et actuel traître Tom Laurent, son compagnon de route.

Peut-être que baiser avec une ou deux filles lui ferait du bien. Peut-être même qu'il la tuerait, si ça lui permettait d'endurer la suite du trajet.

_ On y va, répondit le jeune homme, en allumant une clope.

Ils s'installèrent dans le bar, pas forcément très bien famé, et commandèrent une bière.

_ Hey, beau gosse, fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Victor sourit, content de bientôt pouvoir (enfin) se soulager, et se retourna… pour voir qu'elle parlait à Tom, qui lui tournait toujours le dos, ne comprenant pas que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait.

_ Beau gosse, insista la fille.

Sérieusement ? Victor n'était même pas sûr que Tom était hétérosexuel. Il avait trop l'air du stéréotype d'une tapette.

_ Oh, euh, pardon ? finit par comprendre Tom, en se retournant brusquement.

_ Tu m'offres un verre ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant souplement à côté de lui, montrant un maximum de peau dans le même temps.

_ Euh… Ok ? Une bière pour la demoiselle ! héla-t-il.

Victor resta abasourdi. Mais il ne savait pas draguer, ce con ? On n'offrait pas une bière à une femme !

_ Une bière… répéta la fille, paraissant se rembrunir. Merci… ?

On sentait l'hésitation dans sa voix.

_ Vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Tom.

Il n'ajouta rien, et paraissant sur le point de partir, elle lâcha quand même :

_ Moi c'est Brittany.

Le nom typique de la pute, songea Victor, en finissant sa bière et en en demandant une autre.

_ Ok, répondit Tom, qui paraissait s'en battre totalement.

Victor attendit quelque chose, une suite, presque autant que la fille, mais il n'ajouta rien. La fille, repartit, déçue, et le tueur regarda Tom comme s'il était un alien. Sérieusement… Il devait avouer que l'ancien policier était plutôt mignon, et aurait pu se faire pas mal de filles, s'il l'avait voulu.

_ Tu ne sais pas draguer, grogna-t-il.

_ J'ai failli l'envoyer se faire foutre, répliqua Tom, pas loin de siffloter avec amusement.

_ T'as pas envie de t'envoyer en l'air ? Ça fait quand même trois semaines qu'on est partis.

_ C'était pas mon genre.

Ils payèrent, et sortirent. Comme à leur habitude, Victor s'installa au volant, et Gydias sur le siège passager.

_ Et c'est quoi ton genre ? Cette fille, c'était le genre de tout le monde.

_ Les mecs.

La réponse était concise, mais eut le mérite de faire taire Victor, qui réfléchissait.

_ Le barman de la dernière fois t'a dragué aussi, fit-il remarquer après quelques instants.

_ Pas mon genre.

_ C'est quoi ton genre ? insista Victor.

_ Les mecs dangereux.

_ Genre, avec plein de tatouages, une moto ? Ou plutôt cuir et fouet ?

_ Dans le genre tueur en série.

Tom aurait difficilement pu être plus clair, et n'était pas loin de se taper la tête contre la fenêtre de la voiture quand Victor continua sur sa lancée :

_ Michael Myers ? Ou plutôt Hannibal Lecter ? Jack l'Eventreur ?

Et c'était lui qui n'avait aucune subtilité ? Il aurait difficilement pu être plus direct ! A part s'exclamer à Victor « Fous-moi à poil, je veux qu'on baise ! » il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire !

Il ferma les yeux et cessa de répondre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Victor avait arrêté la voiture.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? soupira-t-il.

_ Tiens, tu ne m'ignores plus ? fit mine de s'étonner Victor.

Tom ne dit rien, il savait que quand Victor piquait ses colères d'enfant gâté, il n'y avait qu'à laisser passer.

_ Je t'en pries, rendors-toi, reprit Victor d'un ton sec.

_ Fais pas la gueule, marmonna Tom. Pourquoi on s'est arrêté ?

_ Pause pipi.

Si le Commissaire avait entendu ça, ne put s'empêcher de penser Tom. Le redoutable tueur en série annonçant une pause pipi. Il jeta un regard distrait au parking désert sur lequel ils s'étaient garés et, le jugeant sans danger, referma les yeux. Il entendit la portière s'ouvrir et se refermer, et soupira pour lui-même. Victor pouvait avoir beaucoup de tact et de subtilité, quand il voulait, mais il y avait des fois où il était vraiment très con.

Et une douleur violente irradia ses deux bras. On venait de les tirer, et d'attacher ses poignets. Il rouvrit les yeux en se sentant arraché à son siège adoré (#GydiasPassionSiègePassager), pour se retrouver entraîné sur les genoux de Victor, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Tu es vraiment sans défense.

Tom gémit intérieurement, surtout en remarquant la liberté restreinte de ses bras, provoqué par une putain de chemise ! Victor venait de l'attacher avec une de ses propre chemises ! On ne touchait pas aux chemises de Gydias. C'était comme toucher à un jouet de Victor. C'était comme ça. Pas touche à ses chemises.

_ T'aime les tueurs en série, Tommy ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas compris tes allusions ?

Tom sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Il se fit rapidement la réflexion qu'il haïssait vraiment qu'on le surnomme Tommy, et s'inquiéta enfin de la situation. Victor était énervé, et avait envie de se défouler sur lui. Il allait morfler.

_ Victor…

_ Chut.

_ Victor, écoute…

_ La prochaine fois que le moindre son sort de cette jolie petite bouche…

Il frôla les lèvres de Tom, tout en continuant d'une voix très douce :

_ … je te bâillonne. C'est compris ?

Tom referma sa bouche et ses mâchoires s'entrechoquèrent dans un claquement audible.

_ Bien… reprit Victor, apparemment un peu calmé.

Pas tant que ça, puisqu'il embrassa Tom avec une telle brutalité qu'il sentit le goût cuivré de son sang envahir sa bouche. Et si les mains du policier étaient immobilisées, ce n'était pas le cas de celles de Victor, qui s'affairaient à enlever le pantalon de Tom, qui se débattit. Il la sentait mal, cette partie de jambes en l'air, il la sentait mal…

Mais le bras musclé du tueur plaqua son dos contre le volant, immobilisant par la même occasion, ses épaules, et dans le même mouvement, ses mains.

_ Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, Tommy. Si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve.

Ah, parce qu'il n'était pas énervé, là ? Ok, il avait voulu baiser avec le tueur… Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça… Il pensait à un petit peu de… pas de douceur ou de délicatesse, simplement un peu moins de violence.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Victor lui mordit violemment la lèvre, le faisant sursauter… et qu'il profitait de sa surprise pour lui baisser son pantalon et son boxer.

Et ce que vit Victor lui plut très manifestement, car il frôla le membre tendu de Tom en murmurant d'une voix grave à son oreille :

_ Et bien, pourquoi tu te débats, Tommy ? Tu as pourtant l'air d'avoir très envie que je t'encule…

(Victor, ou la politesse incarnée).

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il frotta son érection contre les fesses de Tom, qui retint un gémissement qui oscillait entre la peur et l'envie.

_ Et moi, j'ai très envie de m'en charger, reprit Victor. On va pouvoir s'entendre, comme ça.

La main du tueur entoura son membre, et en parcourut la longueur avec une lenteur sadique. Tom était tellement concentré sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait, et l'ordre de ne surtout pas faire de bruit (ce qui allait être compliqué si Victor continuait ainsi) qu'il en oublia de surveiller l'autre main…

Il se mordit si fortement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur que du sang en coula, laissant un Victor fasciné, lécher le liquide, partant du menton jusqu'à glisser à nouveau la langue dans sa bouche.

Victor venait de le pénétrer avec deux doigts, sans la moindre préparation, et putain, ça faisait un mal de chien !

_ Tu ne crieras pas, hein Tommy ? Je te terrifie au point que tu m'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Tu feras tout pour ne pas émettre le moindre son.

La voix doucereuse de Victor aurait dû l'avertir, mais trop concentré sur les va-et-vient qu'il continuait à effectuer sur son érection, il ne vit à nouveau rien venir, quand Victor ajouta sans la moindre hésitation un troisième doigt. Par réflexe, il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, et aussitôt, les lèvres de Victor s'abattirent sur les siennes.

_ Attention, Tommy. On dirait que je t'ai sauvé la mise sur ce coup-là. Ça ne se reproduira pas une seconde fois.

Victor resta immobile quelques instants, le regardant avec un grand sourire. Seules ses deux mains bougeaient, assez vite pour que Tom en veuille plus, mais trop lentement pour qu'il jouisse.

Et il s'aperçut que c'était lui qui remuait le bassin, frénétiquement. Les mains de Victor étaient totalement inertes.

_ S'il te plaît, supplia Tom.

Merde, Victor l'attirait, et il voulait coucher avec lui. Il en avait finalement l'occasion, et ce n'était pas un peu de violence qui allait l'en dissuader.

Le grand sourire franc de Victor se transforma en quelque chose de plus inquiétant, une espèce de rictus amusé et sadique.

_ Je t'avais prévenu.

Quoi ? A quel propos ? Victor récupéra ses deux mains, ce qui arracha un nouveau gémissement à Tom, pour enlever son tee-shirt à manche longue, de rigueur pour le temps plutôt frais d'automne, et c'est quand il l'approcha de son visage que l'ex-policier comprit. Il tenta de se reculer, mais coincé entre le volant et Victor, il n'avait pas une énorme marge de manœuvre.

Il avait parlé. Merde.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, et désirant pimenter le jeu du chat et de la souris, Tom se tortilla sous le bras de Victor et passa entre les deux sièges, pour atterrir à plat ventre sur la banquette arrière.

_ Là, tu vas prendre cher, Tom, menaça Victor en le rejoignant.

Et coincé comme il l'était, ses mains bloquées contre son ventre, incapable de se débattre, Tom ne put qu'acquiescer et se dire qu'il venait de faire une sacrée connerie.

Et l'autre connard le pénétra sans plus de préliminaires. Et pas en douceur, non, de façon si violente que même si Tom avait été prêt, il en aurait souffert.

Le jeune homme hurla, mais Victor en profita pour tenir sa promesse, et le bâillonna, enfonçant durement le tissu dans sa bouche.

Et il commença les coups de reins, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus violents. Et sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Tom sentait la douleur l'exciter. Il remua les hanches, ne sachant si c'était pour se dégager, ou au contraire, pour l'encourager.

Et quand Tom jouit, Victor suivit immédiatement.

Victor se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le coffre de la voiture s'ouvrir.

_ C'est moi, annonça Tom, en commençant à ranger les courses dans le coffre.

Victor tenta de se remémorer les événements précédant son sommeil. Il s'ennuyait. Tom avait dit qu'il partait faire des courses pour s'occuper, et ramener de la bouffe, parce qu'ils étaient toujours à court.

Tom lui fit un petit sourire en croisant son regard, et continua à mettre les sacs de nourritures dans la voiture.

Maintenant, Victor avait une idée pour occuper les quelques prochaines heures.

**Voila, c'est fini ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Allez, je vous fait des bisous, et je vous dit à la prochaine !**

**Rain (et Morgane, mais elle on s'en fout) ;)**


End file.
